


往复

by yurere



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, 雪春
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurere/pseuds/yurere





	

转过一个拐角，那家新开不久的咖啡厅就该出现了。  
有绿色木桌的那家咖啡厅。

因为那些看起来非常具有江之岛风味的桌椅，它第一天在这个闹市区的街口开起来时，真田雪在门口站了一会儿，回家后夜里就翻来覆去无法入眠，模模糊糊眯了一会儿，梦里还全是汹涌的海浪和色彩诡异迷乱的鲜花绒毯，还有曾经那住处门口弯弯扭扭满缠的绿叶植物。  
明明那个夏天已经过去那么多年。应该早就不记得了才对。

离开之后再度出现的春和那个怪人，一年之后又没了踪影。  
这也是没办法的，他们可是外星人，怎么能一直留在地球。阿基拉那时候是这么说的吧。  
是这样没错。  
人和人之间的相遇一旦开始，就是走上了通往离别的单行道。他自己不也是这样吗，数不清的转校和搬家，考上大学之后，与其说是从高中毕业了，不如说是终于从「离别专业户」毕业了反而更恰当。  
春失踪——失踪这种说法或许并不恰当，也许他只是结束了又一桩事情，所以回去了那亿亿万颗星星中的一颗——后不久，因为奶奶的工作，他也不得不离开江之岛。  
之所以在数不清的分离之中单单对那次最耿耿于怀，大约是因为只有它在自己对未来充满确信之时，给了他当头一棒「醒醒吧，这世界上哪里有这样的好事」。  
一定要打电话来啊，什么时候你回来了，我们再一起出海。船长说这话的同时，不住地拍着他的肩膀，声音哽咽，而在他终于也快要憋不住眼泪的时候，又喷了条鼻涕，惹得一群人一时又是泪又是笑。小樱把自己做的手链递给他和奶奶，又跑到夏树身后埋头在他背上，间或还抽几声，被真理姐一下子拉过去塞了块手帕。  
你也要走了啊。夏树递给他一个铁皮盒子，里面装了满满的擬饵。  
之后再比赛，输了的可要接受惩罚游戏。  
说是这样说，他后来回去几趟，却一次也没遇见夏树，只遇见过阿基拉几回，他倒还是一如既往带着鸭子满岛晃悠。高中最后一次要搬家时才发现夏树寄给他的、在信箱里躺了很久的信件，得知他为了成为职业的钓手，去了东京的学校。  
为什么不打电话呢?那时候他要是给自己打个电话多好，信件这种东西，没看到就永远不会知道了啊。  
如果春在的话……  
听说船长和海咲姐的女儿已经六岁了。春天里生的，现在就该上小学了吧。买个书包怎么样?但是书包一两年里也不会换，买了没什么用……  
思索间已经进了公司的大楼。  
“真田君，这次部门内的团体休假，你也参加的吧?”同事的声音打断了他的思绪。  
到江之岛去的部门旅行。  
“去的。”作为新入社员，第一次团体活动他不想参加也不得不参加。

六月里的江之岛是非常美丽的。  
正是夏天的开始，铁轨旁边的紫阳花开得热热闹闹，白的蓝的浅粉的，电车开过时带起的风让它们一团团摇头晃脑。  
他在线路行进到正中时的一个站下车。  
电车出站时在花团中引发了一场剧烈的风暴。  
他看到一只壳色浅淡的蜗牛晃了许久，最终从枝条上被晃了下来，掉进了底下的小水洼。  
啪。  
他仿佛听到了它落地的声音。  
就像一滴水散进一汪水之中的声音。  
人都散开之后他蹲下身把那只蜗牛捡起来，放回一朵白色紫阳花上，那四瓣花萼托着它和雨水颤巍巍的，偏偏它爬得如此之慢，几分钟都没有走完一朵。  
不快点的话，下一辆车又要来了哦。  
他低声嘱咐一句，转头离开。

不抓住机会的话，可能没有第二次了。  
刚才的一场雨，让本就湿润的整个岛变得更潮湿，空气里漂浮着幽微难言的水汽气息。  
水泥堤岸边上有不少人正站着钓鱼。  
他站在那里看，北边来了一群小学男孩，戴着统一的帽子，打打闹闹的跑到他边上，蹲成一圈七嘴八舌讨论着。  
“怎么削啊?”“你真的知道怎么做吗?”“这些钩子可是我求了老爸好久才求来的。”  
他站过去一点，想看看他们在弄什么。一个孩子拿着一块木头，握着小刀正在削，大概过了几分钟，那块木头渐渐成了小虾子的形状。  
原来是在手工制作擬饵。  
基本形状出来之后，小男孩又拿红蓝彩笔在虾背上画了几条纹路，虾腹那儿弄了几个小钻孔，穿了钩子和细细的穗丝。  
“你很厉害啊。”他真心实意地夸奖道。  
七八岁年纪的小男孩却挺拽，哼了一下：“我可是从小就跟我爸爸学怎么做擬饵了。”  
“做好了!”“给我看看!”  
那只小小的木虾在孩子们手里传来传去，几个人拎起简陋的木鱼竿，又都往岸边跑，像一团团奔跑的春天。  
钓鱼本身已经让人快乐，而和朋友在一起的心情更是永远都难以忘记。  
夏天结束的时候，肯定会有人觉得寂寞。  
但那时候的司机大叔说得对，朋友是一辈子的事啊。  
雪!明天一起去钓鱼吧!  
这是春对他说的最后一句话。  
说好了分离一定要在郑重道别后，那家伙遵守了一次诺言，另外几次全都没守约。  
“雪。”  
他听到这声，往声音传来的方向转身，看清来人之后用力摆手：“阿基拉。”  
等他走近了又说，“你怎么还带着头巾，真的不热?”  
“一上来就是这样尖锐的问题吗?”  
并不尖锐好吗。  
“身为守护这个……”  
“你到这里是来钓鱼吗?”  
“啊，我每周都来。你要钓吗?有两根钓竿。”  
“不了，我准备回家那边看看。”  
“你不知道吗?三个多月前那边拆掉了，要造度假酒店。”  
啊。  
“杆借我一根。”  
两个人并排站在岸边钓起鱼。  
雨后的云雾散开去，阳光又一点点出现。  
没有戴帽子，脸上渐渐发起烫来。  
他偶然往那群小男孩站的地方望过去，那边似乎刚钓上了鱼，每个人都兴奋地不住蹦跳。收回眼光时却看到水面上映了一道彩色的痕迹。  
是彩虹吗?  
抬头就看到西南边果然挂着一弯彩虹，像顶七彩的大帽子盖在那些绿色的树冠上。  
树自己就已经有帽子了，不然怎么叫树冠呢。  
而彩虹，只不过把它们都罩到一起。  
“我之前出过一次夜渔，大学社团。”他突然说。  
“嗯。”  
“凌晨两三点出航，海上什么也看不见。他们说金枪鱼就要晚上钓才行，可是那天没钓到。他们还用小螃蟹钓章鱼。”  
“听起来很有意思。”  
“挺有趣的，但是夜里的海很不一样，我吐了。”  
“章鱼的话，可以用古老的罐子法捉。拿一个小口大肚陶罐，里面放它们喜欢的食物——小螃蟹当然也可以，不过要注意绑好别让它们跑了，系好漂浮物扔进海里。章鱼喜欢黑漆漆的地方，从口子里钻进去，就出不来了。鳗鱼也可以用差不多的方法。”  
“什么时候约上夏树……我们一起试一试吧。”

夏天和秋天之后是冬天，深皑皑的白雪之中，总有人等待春天。

朋友，是一辈子的事。  
The end.


End file.
